El cuento de Kai
by Kaei Kon
Summary: Dos fics en uno. 1 Kai decide para Navidad escribirle un cuento a Rei 2 Kai llega al polo norte dónde las cosas no son un "cuento para niños" Feliz Navidad 2008
1. El Fénix y el Elfo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿como están? pues aquí he vuelto con mi fic navideño, esta historia esta rara porque cuento mi fic y la historia que Kai le escribe a Rei así que son dos fics en uno, está diseñado para tener de tres a cuatro caps no más así que ya saben. el final de **seguro** está antes del 31 de dic. XD espero les guste y feliz navidad 2008 y feliz año nuevo!

como saben este es un fic secuela de mis otros fics navideños: **Y tú como celebras?**, **Feliz Año! **y **Dranzer es un Reno de Santa, Kai!** pero no es necesario leerlas para entender ^^

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei principalmente aunque ya me conocen ^^U

**Rated: **M lemon en cap posterior

**Summary: **Kai ha decidido regalarle algo diferente a Rei este año una historia escrita por él... Kai por accidente llega al polo norte y conoce a Rei un elfo...

* * *

_"Me encontraba ahí parado ante la historia más ridícula que hubiese escuchado jamás, y lo peor de todo es que de la persona que menos esperaba escuchar semejante tema…_

-Kai…

_Mis pensamientos viajaban por lo que había sido mi vida, ahora había dejado de ser un niño, es más, la adolescencia era una etapa cuestionable en mi vida, estaba por golpear los albores de la juventud adulta… _

-Kai…

_La extrañeza estaba plasmada en mis ojos, no sabía que creer, es decir siempre alguien quiere que le pasen este tipo de cosas, pero una vez que se presenta la oportunidad y te dicen que es imperativo que…_

-¡Kai ya es hora de cenar por dios!

_…Recorras…_

-¿Me estás escuchado?

_…Aquél camino hacia…_

-Hay fruit cake y Omelette de Huevo

_…El frío Huevo…? _

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡·$%$&&/()!!!!!!!!

-¡Rei mira lo que me has hecho escribir!

-¡Es tú culpa desde hace media hora que te estoy llamado!

-¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado!

-No, obvio no te veo, estás ahí metido desde esta tarde y te recuerdo que me pediste que no te molestara pero ya sabes cómo se pone tu abuelo si no bajas a cenar a la hora.

-Tsk!

* * *

Otra Navidad en Rusia…

Esta era la cuarta Navidad que Rei pasaba con Kai en Rusia y la verdad es que este año todo pintaba para ser una tranquila y pacífica navidad, los chicos se encontraban en Estados Unidos, Takao se había mudado a Nueva York desde el verano para abrir una sucursal de su escuela/club de beyblade, al parecer iba a estar ahí mucho tiempo. Era algo extraño pues además de todo el ajetreo de beyblade Takao había pedido entrar como estudiante de intercambio en la escuela de Max… A Kai se le hacía tan extraño la última vez que se habían reunido (en Nueva York) y ver al Rubio y al gordo vestidos igual con un uniforme como aquel (la escuela era de corte privado) Kai por su parte tampoco había dejado del todo el beyblade, pero ya no competía al nivel que cuando era más joven era triste admitirlo pero el bey siempre había sido y será un deporte con estrellas infantiles o ya mucho adolescentes… así que siguiendo el consejo de su abuelo había estado tomando clases particulares de cómo administrar las empresas y principalmente Bio-volt. A nadie había sorprendido que Kai resultara un genio en aquello así que todas las cosas iban asentándose en el lugar de adultos que les correspondía.

Rei por su parte había entrado a trabajar, dentro de Bio-Volt por supuesto, en el área de desarrollo de beyblade y como entrenador… y claro que gracias al él muchos niños chinos podían obtener una beca, ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos y Rusia y regresar a China para integrarse a los White Tiger. Aunque tampoco a nadie le asombró que Rei tuviera un lado más artístico y quisiera formalizar sus conocimientos como chef así que sus dos pasiones profesionales estaban cubiertas.

A pesar de todo este aire de responsabilidad y vida adulta la navidad traía cierta magia que podía regresar al Tigre y al Fénix a aquella época donde lo más importante era el beyblade, el compañerismo y por supuesto… la magia.

El regalo de este año que Rei le tenía preparadoiba a ser algo realmente mágico de lo que Kai tenía alguna idea gracias a Yuriy ,lo que le aleccionó de nunca darle a guardar un secreto, así que el peliazul tuvo que hacer gala de un talento que realmente era poco explotado… escribir. Así es, Kai siendo el orgulloso ruso que era tenía esa chispa de arte y se mostraba en la lectura y por consiguiente en la redacción, ya había escrito algunas novelas de suspenso y había publicado bajo un pseudónimo. Sólo los más allegados a él sabían de esta afición, así que el regalo de ese año de Rei eso sería: un cuento de Navidad que más o menos empezaba así:

* * *

El Fénix y el elfo

Me encontraba ahí parado ante la historia más ridícula que hubiese escuchado jamás, y lo peor de todo es que de la persona que menos esperaba escuchar semejante tema…

Mis pensamientos viajaban por lo que había sido mi vida, ahora había dejado de ser un niño, es más mi adolescencia era una etapa cuestionable, estaba por golpear los albores de la juventud adulta…

La extrañeza estaba plasmada en mis ojos, no sabía que creer, es decir siempre alguien quiere que le pase este tipo de cosas, pero una vez que se presenta la oportunidad y te dicen que es imperativo que recorras el camino hacia el… Polo Norte no puedes dejar de pensar que es una mala broma.

-Estás loco abuelo ¿de dónde rayos sacaste semejante cosa?

-Yo sé que es algo sacado de un borracho pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Yo solo te digo lo que sé igual y es sólo un juguete… o algo similar hacemos muchos de esos en la fábrica ¿sabes?

-¡Claro! Y hace dos mil quinientos años también tenían sensores de movimiento y software para hologramas

-Yo no sé Kai esto es demasiado raro y yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que prestarle atención a este cuento de hadas

-¡Tú fuiste el que me dio esto y me contó esa historia descabellada!

-Primero: tú lo tomaste de una caja en MI ático y segundo yo no te conté nada solo lo leíste en esa vieja piedra

-Que tú me diste

-¡Al diablo!

El hombre con el que yo hablaba era mi abuelo aquel que la vida bien podría confundir con Ebenezer Scrooge resultaba ser el guardián de una esfera de cierta villa en el… en el… en el… no sé si reír o qué… en el POLO NORTE!

Bien repasemos… esta mañana había subido al ático para bajar los adornos de navidad, mi familia y yo decidimos que pasaríamos la navidad en la cabaña de descanso de mi abuelo Voltaire, era un lugar bastante pacífico junto al lago, iba a ser una navidad tan perfecta, bueno CASI perfecta ya que mi madre había decidido traer al retrasado de Takao Kinomiya con nosotros ya que el baboso había perdido la oportunidad de irse a Hawái con sus padres y no se podía quedar en el internado "Su hermano ha sido muy bueno contigo Kai y el mismo Takao es agradable" dijo mi madre del pesado de Hitoshi que más que ser "bueno" no me dejaba escapar de la sofócate vida escolar por ser prefecto y Takao era tan agradable como una cucaracha, pero me estoy desviando como decía la cabaña estaba cerca de un lago y en esta época del año está congelado y se puede patinar así que buscando mis viejos patines para hielo (además de las luces y demás) que guardo cuando vengo me encontré con una caja sin marcar lo cual era extraño en el abuelo ya que hasta lo que es poco importante lo marca como "poco importante" y debajo una lista pero esta caja no tenía seña alguna, era pequeña como de unos treinta por quince centímetros.- la curiosidad no es algo que me caracterice pero por alguna razón abrí la caja, en su interior había una pequeña esfera de color azul estaba sobre una protección de viruta de poliuretano así que la tomé entre mis manos para velar mejor.

Pude ver mi reflejo, era una simple esfera azul transparente sin nada en especial, me disponía a regresarla a su lugar cuando de pronto el azul comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad parecía estar pasando a un rojo intenso, era como si de la nada llamas hubieran aparecido en su interior la arrojé al suelo y entonces a mi alrededor una especie de pueblucho se proyectó estaba algo desorientado, era como una villa de algún cuento todo cubierto de nieve y todas y cada una de las pequeñas casas estaba adornada para navidad, la casa de más al fondo estaba por abrirse cuando algo hizo desaparecer el holograma…

-Oye viejo dice tu mamá que si ya tienes las lu… ¡Cielos qué rayos es eso!

Así fue como todo esto comenzó. Le mostré la esfera a mi abuelo y algo incrédulo me dijo "¿Y dices que se abrió?" bueno no era precisamente "abrir" así que me contó que era una esfera que llevaba en la familia cerca de dos mil quinientos años y que algo tenía que ver con la navidad y el polo norte, además, venia con una piedra la cual contenía una inscripción

-¿Qué rayos dice aquí?

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? ¿A caso parece que yo leo runas?

-¿Por qué conservas esto abuelo?

-No lo sé Kai, supongo que algo tiene que me impide tirarlo, es gracioso de hecho esa mugre está incluida en mi testamento te la estoy heredando a ti pero supongo que puedes tenerla desde ahora.

-A ver Kai préstame la piedra

-¿A caso sabes leer runas Kinomiya?

-No.

-…. Entonces?!

-Kai… en qué época vives? ¿Qué no has oído hablar de una cosita llamada Internet?

-Muy gracioso gordo.

-Mira solo hay que escanear esta cosa…

Dijo. Y así fue como después de un par de malabares electrónicos pudimos traducir las runas. Parece que aunque estaba en runas el idioma de la inscripción era nórdico antiguo después de una última corrección de estilo quedó así:

"Aquellos con el espíritu de descubrir más allá de la leyenda solo deberán recitar el poema y serán llevados al Polo Norte una vez que la villa te fue revelada solo tendrás hasta que se ponga el sol, después la puerta será cerrada para siempre hasta la siguiente generación"

Y el poema decía

"El frío del polo he de pasar y la estrella del norte ver brillar  
Abre el camino que a ese lugar me ha de llevar  
Y deja que la aurora boreal mi destino llegue a completar  
De mi nombre (Error!) el último sonido has de tomar  
Llévame a la magia de mi destino conocer"

-¿Conocer? Eso ya no rimó y qué dicen esas runas que no pudo traducir?

-Yo que voy a saber fuiste tú el que quiso traducirlo

-Bueno supongo que nos quedan pocas horas antes de que el sol se ponga ¿Qué te parece si salimos para intentarlo?

-¿Intentar? ¿Intentar qué?

-¿No lo vez Kai? ¡Esta cosa es mágica! ¿qué tal si nos lleva al pasado o al futuro o algo así?

-Estás demente

-Vamos no seas amargado a ver dame –dijo Kinomiya y tomó de entre mis manos la esfera-

-Dame eso

-¡NO!¡ Quiero probarlo afuera! –dijo y salió corriendo, no sé porque pero tomé la hoja impresa y me fui tras él

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-Oye Kai se me ocurrió algo a ver dame la hoja –dijo y tomo un lápiz que sacó de no sé dónde- mira léelo a ver qué tal.

Le arrebaté la hoja de las manos y leí el poema completo:

"El frío del polo he de pasar y la estrella del norte ver brillar  
Abre el camino que a ese lugar me ha de llevar  
Y deja que la aurora boreal mi destino llegue a completar  
De mi nombre Kai el último sonido has de tomar  
Llévame a la magia de mi destino conocer"

-¿Por qué pusiste mi nombre?

-Pues rimaba más que el mío

-Lo que sea ya dame la esfera

-Sí, sí lo que sea –me dijo y tan pronto la sacó de su bolsillo comenzó a brillar intensamente- ¡Cielos que rayos está pasando!

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Yo nada! ¡Tú leíste el poema en voz alta!

-Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera

Y entre más discutíamos más intensa se hacía la luz que empezaba a envolver a Kinomiya lo último que alcancé a hacer antes de desmayarme fue tomarlo del brazo…

Desperté lentamente y observé cómo había alguien inclinado hacia mí seguro el imprudente de Kinomiya o mi madre que se habían preocupado al escuchar los gritos.

-¿Hey te encuentras bien? –Esa no era la voz ni de Takao ni de mi madre- ¿Puedes escucharme? –sentí como era movido intenté incorporarme pero un gran dolor en mi cabeza me lo impidió- No trates de moverte parece que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza –escuché que me decía aquella voz-

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos me percaté que quién estaba frente a mí era un chico de piel apiñonada y ojos dorados. Como pude me senté aún con una mano en la cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor y no pude ver la cabaña o el lago por ninguna parte ¿A dónde rayos había llegado a parar gracias a ese idiota? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿y Kinomiya?

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-¿Ta-Ta-Ta-Takao?

-¿Eh? Lo siento no entiendo

-Takao… el chico que estaba… conmigo

-Lo siento solo te encontré a ti, este es un lugar ceremonial ¿sabes? No se permite a ningún elfo estar por acá

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Elfo? Con la mirada extrañada miré de nuevo a mi interlocutor, ahora podía fijarme qué, además de sus ojos, había más cosas extrañas en él, tenía un juego de colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, además sus orejas era puntiagudas y largas, llevaba puesto un gorro bastante infantil e iba vestido con un largo saco café que tenía al parecer piel de algún animal blanco enel cuello y las mangas sus zapatos eran otra cosa rara terminaban en una punta enroscada como las de un arlequín de hecho… todo el chico parecía haber salido de algún teatro medieval.

-Me llamo Rei ¿y tú?

-Preguntas muchas cosas

-Oh… perdón –dijo e hizo una expresión algo dolida al mismo tiempo que se separaba un poco de mí, ante esto suspiré y ablandé un poco mi expresión-

-Me llamo Kai… ¿Me podrías indicar dónde estoy?

-¿No sabes dónde estás?

-Es obvio que no, por eso te lo pregunto

-Valla raro… aunque ahora que te veo te vez algo extraño, nunca había visto a un elfo con las orejas tan pequeñas o los ojos rojos o la cara pintada

-Corta con eso de los elfos quieres y los ojos son de familia y no está "pintada" es un tatuaje de nacimiento

-¿No eres un elfo?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un niño de cinco años? Eso no existe ¿estoy en algún teatro o algo?

-No… no… no… me digas que eres un… humano –dijo la palabra casi sin aliento, de acuerdo esto ya estaba comenzando a asustarme-

-Ja-ja. Ya. Fue gracioso ahora dime dónde está Kinomiya, sabes eres un chico muy crédulo si te dejaste engañar por ese soquete

-No soy un chico soy un elfo y mi nombre es REI y para que te lo sepas tengo tres mil setecientos dieciséis años y por última vez tú estabas aquí SOLO

Oh no. No me puedo estar creyendo esto ¿verdad? Digo es una locura todo esto, es una locura

-Si eres un humano seré mejor que te lleve a la villa para ver que hacer contigo

-¿la villa?

-La villa de Santa no está muy lejos de aquí

¿Santa? Era oficial me había vuelto loco, tal vez la esfera explotó era una bomba o algo y estoy muerto, o tal vez me caí al lago ahora que recuerdo perseguí a Kinomiya hasta la orilla del lago tal vez estoy sufriendo de una alucinación gracias a la hipotermia o algo…

-¿Kai verdad? Vamos o te congelarás aquí

Bien ¿Qué puedo perder? No es como si estuviera yendo hacia una luz en un túnel cuando eso pase me preocuparé…

* * *

-¡Kai! Si me haces gritarte una vez más que bajes a cenar voy a tirar esa puerta a patadas

-Ya voy ya voy… elfo… –dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa en los labios-

Ya en el comedor Kai no dejaba de ver su comida con aire ausente

-¿Kai te sientes bien?

-Sí es solo que estoy pensando que ya insulté mucho a Takao

-¿insultar?

-Déjalo ¿Y mi abuelo?

-Se cansó de esperarte así que perdió el apetito y se fue a su estudio

-¿Crees que mi abuelo sería un buen fabricante de juguetes?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

-Humf. Algo que imaginé

-Lo que sea. Oye mañana voy a ir de compras de navidad ¿ya sabes que me vas a regalar fénix?

Pero Kai no contestó solo dejo que una cálida sonrisa recorriera sus labios dejando un gesto de intriga en el dueño de Drigger

* * *

Me estoy entreteniendo de lo lindo

Каеи Юишатари Кон y Kai Hiwatari que somos los autores XD  
Hasta el prox cap!


	2. La máquina de deseos

Que Onda!  
Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo cap. la verdad es que pude hacerlo más largo pero decidí dejarlo ahí. muchas gracias por sus revs y espero les esté gustando... aquí empieza un poqutititito el angst

* * *

Kai estaba dándole a la misma tecla una y otra vez, no sabía exactamente como continuar esa historia, es decir tenía todos los elementos en su mente pero le faltaba algo, algo para poder hilar la aparición del elfo y el chico a la mitad del centro ceremonial

- ¿Kai?

- Hum

- ¿No me digas que ya estás metido en el estudio otra vez?

- Hum

- ¡Dijiste que me ibas a acompañar al centro comercial!

- Lo siento, no puedo ahora

Se escuchó a Rei vociferar hacia las escaleras y después un azotón de la puerta principal que de seguro a más de un empleado crispó los nervios. Kai no estaba lo más mínimo preocupado, todavía no era "ESA" salida al centro comercial que hacían año con año, Rei solo quería ir a comprar más adornos para la mansión, y eso, en verdad, era demasiado aburrido. Y de pronto como de la nada la inspiración le llegó…

* * *

Llevábamos caminando en la interminable nieve por no sé cuánto tiempo cuando a lo lejos se divisó un pueblo

- Bien ya llegamos

La verdad es que yo esperaba otra cosa, considerando que dijo que íbamos a la "villa de Santa" me imaginé a un montón de casitas decoradas como las pintan en esos estúpidos programas para niños en la televisión, pero muy por el contrario, no había mucha diferencia de las casas con la cabaña de mi abuelo.

- Bien ahora sólo tengo qu-

- ¡Rei! Que haces aquí tú torpe, sabes que no debes traer extraños a la villa –nos dijo un chico de cabello anaranjado con las orejas igualmente alargadas aunque un poco diferentes a las del supuesto Rei, éste chico las tenía hacia los lados y más largas mientras que las del otro eran más chicas y hacia arriba, sin contar que el chico de cabello anaranjado no tenía colmillos- ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Lo mismo pregunto

- ¡Valla insolencia! **YO** soy Johnny y soy uno de los elfos más importantes de por aquí mi deber es custodiar la magia que hace volar a los renos y exijo saber quién eres tú…?

- Dice que su nombre es Kai y es un humano

- A ti no te hablé torpe –al decir eso el tipo éste ni siquiera volteó a ver a Rei, mientras que éste solo bajó la mirada- ¿Con qué humano no? Será mejor llevarte con el consejo

- Yo- -comenzó a decir Rei pero de una bofetada fue callado-

- ¡Tú nada! Vuelve a tus tareas

- ¡Oye! ¿qué no tienes modales? –pregunté enfadado- lo siento pero se lo merece, es un traidor y debería estar agradecido que aún pueda vivir aquí después de lo que hizo –dijo y miró enfadado y con desprecio a Rei-

Ante tal cosa yo no pude decir nada. Rei llevó una mano a su mejilla y se alejó en silencio, apenas pude percibir un "adiós" de su parte y se alejó hacia otro lugar. Por alguna extraña razón me dieron ganas de seguirlo, aunque yo creo que era lástima y no creo que ése sea un sentimiento que a nadie le guste recibir.

* * *

"¿Porqué estoy escribiendo esto? " Pensó Kai, no era lo suyo intentar escribir algo para niños, así que tenía que agregarle algo de daño emocional, se preguntaba si a Rei le disgustaría leer el daño a su persona y que su versión del Magestic le pegara una bofetada, es decir, a Rei le gustan este tipo de cuentos con un toque de drama pero de eso a que le gustase que el drama le pasara a él podía ser algo distinto; Claro que más de una vez lo pilló leyendo historias salidas del fandom dónde él sufría y sufría "¿En qué pensarán esas niñas locas?" pensó cuando recordaba aluno de ellos, pero recordó también que su tigre alguna vez le dijo que eran solo eso "historias" y que le divertía ver como él lo sacaba de la miseria, y de vez en vez Rei también leía alguno dónde el miserable era el mismísimo Hiwatari…

Así que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: No escribía algo infantil con jo-jo-jo's por todas partes y le daba un poco de gusto a Rei, o al menos eso esperaba.

- Miau –escuchó por sus pies-

- ¿Hum?

- Miiiiauuu prrrrrr –después sintió algo frotarse contra su pierna, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo del escritorio y divisó al pequeño Blitzen entre sus piernas, aquel gatito que Rei había rescatado hacia tres años junto con otro, que, después de mucho discutir se terminó llamando Danzer. Kai tomó al pequeño y blanco Blitzen entre sus manos y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su blanca faz.

* * *

Corrí los últimos metros hacia mi cabaña y me arrojé hacia las mantas en el suelo que eran mi cama, recogí mis piernas a la altura de mi cara y escondí mi nariz en el hueco entre mis rodillas, Johnny tenía razón, yo ¿qué rayos hacía todavía ahí? Para eso me había encaminado hacia la nieve ¿no? Para no volver más, si me congelaba pues… bien merecido me lo tenía!

Tal vez exageraban diciendo que yo era un traidor, es cierto que en otros tiempos casi arruino toda la navidad pero… ¡Yo no me acuerdo de nada! Soy el último que queda de mi familia, de mi raza, no soy un elfo de navidad, yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido donde nací ¿cierto?

Siento como una bola peluda se sienta a mi lado; es uno de mis pequeños gatitos, los tengo escondidos pues si alguien los ve es capaz de echarlos a la nieve ¿algo que no esperarías de un elfo de navidad verdad? Pero así es, claro **EL** J-A-M-A-Z se entera de lo que me pasa pero está tan ocupado y más en estas fechas que lo mejor que puedo hacer es mejor quedarme en la cabaña

"Toc-toc-toc" escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta

- ¡Hey tu gato! ¡Sé que estás ahí, abre! –Es Yuriy será mejor que abra, me limpio las lágrimas y pongo mi mejor cara-

- ¿Si?

- ¡Valla ya te habías tardado! –dijo con su tono altivo, Yuriy era uno de los elfos que mejor me caía y eso es porque él casi nunca me golpeaba o peor, solamente parecía molesto con todos y todo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque yo sé que el fondo es más bueno que una galleta de jengibre- Yo no sé porqué siempre me mandan a mí a darte tus tareas –dijo fastidiado- Me mandan decirte que te presentes en el salón principal ¡pero ya!

- ¿En el salón principal? –pregunté con un ligero brillo en mis ojos-

- Yo que tú no me emocionaba… parece que hubo un desperfecto y ahora necesitan a alguien que lo arregle, no creo que sea bonito y… ah! Llévate lo más viejo que tengas

- Pe-Pe-Pero sólo tengo lo que llevo puesto

- ¡Ups! Pues que pena yo creo que no estaba tan feo…

Me dirigí a donde Yuriy me había dicho, era el salón principal dónde los deseos de los niños llegaban a un concentrador. Los que ahí laboraban se dedicaban a depurar las peticiones para que le llegaran a EL y así el misterio de la navidad se cumpliera.

- ¡A ver gato ven acá! –dijo Michael uno de los elfos encargados de lugar-

- Te vas a meter a la máquina parece que algo se atoró y anda arrojando engranes por todas partes

- Pe-Pe-Pero eso es muy peligroso es magia 100% pura

- Para eso te mandamos llamar ¿crees que alguno de nosotros entraría allí? ¿O expondríamos la magia de cualquier otro? Tú no tienes magia así que no tienes nada que perder

- ¡Podría perforarme la piel!

- Si bueno… un pequeño detalle e inconveniente al no tener magia así que andando ¡sirve para algo! Además, está agradecido que te dejamos entrar a éste lugar

- ¿Michael? ¿No crees que por lo menos deberíamos darle algo de protección?, no sé ¿un escudo o algo?

- No podemos perder más tiempo Maxie…

Max era otro de los elfos que me caía bien, hacía mucho tiempo me ayudaba con las tareas hasta que los demás elfos se lo prohibieron y pues ahora creo que le es muy difícil siquiera verme a los ojos así que simplemente evita mi presencia, pero hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, y sé que cuando recibo algo de comida extra secretamente para mis amigos felinos proviene de él…

Por otro lado nunca había estado en el salón de deseos, era uno de esos lugares restringidos, muchos elfos jamás lo verían, tanta magia podría hacer interferencia, otra razón por la que yo fui llamado. Yo no tengo magia porque no es mi naturaleza, el único poder que yo podría tener es entablar amistad con los animales y para ser sinceros en el polo norte no hay muchos, y menos en esta villa que de hecho es como si estuviera en otra dimensión, lejos del mundo de los humanos, dónde desgraciadamente habita toda la fauna…

Me subí las mangas y me puse de rodillas, la única entrada en aquella máquina era a gatas por uno de los extremos; tomé aire y me dispuse a entrar…

Como era de suponerse todo estaba oscuro, pero afortunadamente yo tengo muy buena visión nocturna… todo el aparato estaba en calma así que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparme.- Solo tenía que encontrar el objeto que estaba obstruyendo el flujo de magia y salir de ahí.

- Emily, enciende la máquina´-escuché que Michael le dijo a la elfa pelirroja-

- ¡Pero eso sería muy peligroso para Rei! –exclamó Max-

- Pero le será más rápido encontrar dónde se obstruye la máquina… ¡Ahora Emily!

Sentí pánico por un momento y luego vi como las chispas azules comenzaban a cobrar vida a mi alrededor, tendría que apresurarme o sería muy, muy peligroso, si yo tuviera magia cada chispa que tocara mi cuerpo me robaría magia, pero como no la tengo cada chispa es eso: una helada y muy lacerante chispa de magia que se junta con otra para crear una especie de rayo que quema como el bloque de hielo más frío de todo el universo.

Avancé con más rapidez mientras sentía como pequeñas chispitas rozaban mi piel dejándola marcada y hasta cierto punto chamuscada (por frío claro está). "¡Ahí está!" Pensé, y entre dos engranes que daban vuelta una especie de gorro estaba atascado, era algo muy peculiar, nunca había visto semejante cosa, parecía de… humanos! La tomé entre mis manos y me dispuse a salir de ahí…

- ¡Ya la tengo!

- Bien arrójala fuera de la máquina, no queremos que tu torpeza la vuelva a atascar por ahí –dijo Michael me enfadé un poco ante su actitud pero lo arrojé hacia afuera de igual manera… error-

Ya que lo que fuera esa cosa había dejado de estorbar el flujo de magia empezaba a recircular con mayor fuerza, así que gateé muy rápido pero para dónde volteaba chispas azules pasaban a mi alrededor.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ayúdenme! –grité pues ya no veía la salida-

- ¡Emily apaga la máquina! –gritó Max-

- No puedo –gritó- si lo hago habrá un desperfecto probablemente permanente, la magia que se había acumulado tiene que desahogarse, es como una presa, si lo detengo se dañará para siempre.

- Michael ayúdale. –me acerqué lo más que pude a la puerta y estiré mi mano para ver si alguien me ayudaba a salir cuando escuché la voz de Michael-

- Lo siento gato pero tendrás que salir solo, nadie se atrevería a entrar ahí

Sentí como un balde de agua helada cuando me di cuenta que nadie me ayudaría, recogí mi mano y me pegué lo más que pude a una pared, cubrí mi cabeza con mis brazos intentando protegerme, pero sabía que tarde o temprano una chispa tras otra me tocaría… sentí mis lágrimas de miedo acumularse en mis ojo

TBC

* * *

Nos vemos en el prox cap!


End file.
